


Jack as a Sack

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza





	Jack as a Sack

Jack's trousers fell loose around his knee like a sack of onions or potatoes. Will wanted to open up the sack and pull out a hammer or a gun, any tool to help him make a rescue. But the sack stayed shut until Will produced his name and revealed the leverage in his blood.

*

Jack's shirt billowed out and gathered at his waist like the bottom of an empty sack. Despite the jab about sails in bodices, Elizabeth wished that she could slit his shirt and hoist it on a mast as a romantic making-do and speed them on the chase. But the sack stayed whole until she destroyed the final cask of rum and beckoned sails in from the sea.

*

Jack's shirt tassels hung down like the drawstrings of a tattered coin-purse. James wanted to yank them 'til the clanking ceased, until the coins lay still and stopped their mischief.

"Silent as the grave," he ordered.

There. That pulled the drawstrings shut.


End file.
